


Sunshine

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, This is quite possibly the gayest thing ive ever written, nothing bad ever happened au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Nothing like cuddling with the girl of your dreams on a lazy morning while pondering how gay you are for her.





	Sunshine

If there was one word Blake would use to describe Yang, it would be "bright". In more than one sense, honestly. Yang was a lot smarter than most people gave her credit for, and not just academically. It was a bit of an inside joke in their team that Yang filled out the role as the team mom. Behind her joking and pun-making persona, Yang carried with her a surprising amount of sage advises that, more often than not, had come to be of great help to her teammates. It wasn't just advises though.

Yang had once said that she wasn't too good with words, but Blake elected to disagree. Yang always seemed to know what to say to brighten someone's day. A lighthearted joke, a "so bad it's good" pun, a genuine compliment and enthusiastic cheering, Yang was no doubt team RWBY's own ray of sunshine. Lately, though, Blake had held a little bit of smug satisfaction of getting to keep some of that sunshine for herself.

When she was a child, Blake had often lied herself on her back under the open blue sky above Menagerie. She would spread her arms out as far as she could, pretending that she was holding the sun in her arms. It had been silly, in retrospect, but Blake couldn't deny that her younger self definitely was onto something. Cradling literal sunshine against her form might have been physically impossible, but holding Yang's soft, warm figure against her own in a spooning position while the actual sun slowly but surely rose in the horizon was by no means a bad replacement. Actually, it might even be better than the real thing.

Yang was soft, softer than the pillows in her dad's office. She smelled like honey, hair products, gunpowder and a little something extra Blake couldn't exactly put her finger on, but it had a definite strawberry hint… maybe a stolen bottle of Ruby's shampoo?

Imagining her team leader's face if she ever found out that her sister was the culprit for her shortage of cleaning supplies forced a chuckle out of Blake that she tried to smother against their shared pillow, lest Yang woke up already. Yang was usually a morning bird, but on the days where she had slept especially comfortably, her body seemed keen on sleeping in. Blake loved those mornings.

A small part of Blake, the part that had witnessed the many horrors and cruelties of the world, found it hard to believe that someone like Yang could even exist. How could the same world, which allowed such vile things as the Grimm to exist, also have the mercy for a select few people to be held in the arms of a girl who personified the very sun which kept their dangerous, unforgiving world from turning into a cold husk? How could she, the manifestation of shadows and feral beasts scarred by human cruelties, ever be considered deserving of stealing the warmth said girl provided all to herself?

These questions had plagued Blake's mind ever since she first caught herself yearning for another one of Yang's hug. They resurfaced when she for the first time ached to know the softness of her lips against her own. They came to a boiling point when the proximity of the golden girl became too much for her heart to bear, and all caution was thrown to the wind like Blake had thrown her arms around Yang's neck, and the feeling of sore muscles, the taste of blood, the scent of Forever Fall’s leaves, and the fading sound of Grimm disintegrating all culminated to a single point inside Blake's heart when she finally felt Yang's hands rest on her hips, pulling her closer, and the plump lips smiling into the passionate kiss. Instant relief.

Blake wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She just wanted to enjoy this small gift the world had granted her for as long as she was allowed. That included clinging to Yang's sleeping form, enjoying the quiet moment until the blonde inevitably had to wake up.

And wake up she did. She would start with a slow stir, gradually kicking her awareness back into motion. Blake waited patiently, peppering small kisses on her bare shoulder, her neck, her ear, any piece of skin she could reach. Yang giggled from the sensations of the gentle touches, turning around so that they could face each other. Their eyes locked on one another for a while in silence before Yang gently stroked her thumb along Blake's cheek, following the curve of her easy smile. Yang's eyes stayed there to treasure that blessed smile before she eventually lifted her head slightly to land a sweet kiss on Blake's forehead. Blake closed her eyes in bliss at the feeling of soft lips before she rested her forehead against Yang's, reveling in the close proximity. Yang was so warm and soft, there was nothing Blake could have done to stop the gentle purr resonating within her. Yang chuckled at the sound.

"Morning kitten," she giggled. Blake simply nuzzled her head into Yang's neck. She felt like at any moment, something could come and take away this little heaven of hers, and she was not going to waste any time she could have used treasuring it while it was still in her grasp.

"Morning sunshine…"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE
> 
> So school is like, a thing, and sadly I haven't been able to work on my writing or even come up with ideas for writing and I feel kind of bad about not posting anything for such a long time :/  
> Luckily I found this little thing on my computer that I completely forgot about, so I thought I might as well finish it and post it so I at least can get something out there ^ ^
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
